


He's With Me

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Baby yoda (Grogu) finds a new parent
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	He's With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, Grogu (baby yoda dropped), violence, and blood
> 
> Fem!reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - Can I request one where Mando meets a girl on a random planet and the Child is super attached to her for no reason and Mando is really confused because why is the little green dude snuggling into this random girl like she's his mom? Feel free to add whatever! Thank you!

Today is one of the few days you get to have off and your stuck running errands at the market. As a bodyguard and mechanic, you’re constantly working one job or another, but today you finally have both off, too bad you’ve put all your errands off until you can no longer let them slide. ‘ _Thanks a lot, procrastination_ ,’ you think. As you gather more items you’re in desperate need of, such as laundry soap so you’ll have clean underwear for tomorrow, you can’t help but feel as though someone is watching you. Looking around you see nothing, but that doesn’t mean someone’s not there. As you continue your shopping you become tense, waiting for whatever has eyes on you to show itself or try to jump you. When you reach a friends booth, they ask you for help, which you agree to, placing your bag on the ground, you help them move around the boxes. Once you’re done, you pick your bag up and continue on your way. 

It’s not until you exit the market and begin your journey home on the back roads, that you feel something moving in your messenger bag. Not truly paying attention, you reach into it only to feel something with short hair and large ears. Your instincts kick in and you throw the bag away from you, jumping back as it hit the ground and imagining all sorts of horrible things that could have crawled inside your bag while you weren’t paying attention. What you weren’t expecting was a cute little green...creature...child...pet....animal? You’re not sure what it is, but it’s adorable. Squatting down, you hold out your hand and call it over as though it’s a cat. Slowly, it stands and then begins waddling over to you, cooing as it looks at you with its large brown eyes.

“What are you huh?” You ask looking at it as you pick it up and it coos in response. “Sorry for throwing you, but you startled me. Can you talk? Do you have a name?” 

As you ask these things it seems to respond as if it understands you, which makes you think it’s probably a sentient humanoid creature and not an animal, so referring to it as it. 

“So are you a girl or a boy?” You ask, picking up your bag and slinging it over your shoulder before continuing your way home. “A girl?...How about a boy?” He coos in response and that’s enough of an answer for you. “Boy, it is I’m gonna set you down and you can follow me or go home, up to you little man.”

Walking away from where you set him, he seems to run to you when you pull away, climbing on top of your foot as he clings to your pants and stares up at you. Shrugging your shoulder, you’re careful in the way you walk, so you don’t dislodge him. Thinking about what you’re going to do with him, you decide that you’ll take him back to the market after you do your laundry and grab a bite to eat. Entering your home, you set everything down and immediately walk over to the washer you have set up. Dumping everything in at once, you turn it on hot and walk away, all your clothes being old enough the colors won’t bleed into each other, so you don’t mind. Returning to the kitchen, you find the kid digging through your food bag, pulling out a box of your cookies, and tearing it open, immediately snacking on the contents while you just watch, surprised by this kid’s bold behavior. 

“You know, I’ve shot people for taking food from and drinks from me in the past, you’re lucky I don’t do that to you. Don’t think your cuteness can save you from me…,” you say as you sit in the kitchen table’s chair and watch him devour the sweet treats, cooing at you and tilting his head. “Okay fine, your adorable looks will save you...this time, this is a bad habit to get into. Can I at least have one of the cookies _I_ bought?”

In response to your question, the child looks at the cookies, then you, and then back to the cookies before offering you one. Taking it from him, you thank him and munch on it, talking to him as you put everything away. Once you finish, your laundry ends and you gather it to take outside to dry, the kid following behind you at every step you take.

“Don’t touch that,” you say to the child as he tries to touch one of the blasters resting in the laundry basket. “That’s dangerous.”

He turns and waddles away, back towards your house. Once you get everything on the line, you turn around, only to see the child sitting on a stump holding one of your knives in the air. Dropping your basket, you run towards him.

“No, don’t touch that either,” you say pulling the small and extremely shiny blade from his hand. “This is very sharp and dangerous, not to mention it cost me a fortune.” You show him the shiny metal before putting it back in its sheath on the hip of your belt, turning to take your place in the hammock near your house. “I’m gonna rest for a few minutes before taking you back, I can barely keep my eyes open. I was supposed to catch up on sleep today, but we both see how well that went.”

Finally coming to sit on your lap and take a nap when you lay down to rest, the child reaches towards your blade again. Pushing his hand away, you lean your head back, close your eyes, and let the peaceful sounds of the woods lull you into a nice sleep, the child curling into your side, leaving you unaware of the danger lurking nearby.

**Mando’s POV**

I turned away for a minute while in the market and the child wandered off. He doesn’t typically do this which is why I’m so worried. He could have been snatched from his bassinet while I wasn’t looking, or crawled out, tempted by the smell of food and taken away while walking around. I scanned every single stall and tried to check as many people as I could as I ran through the streets. As I got closer to the edge of the market I finally heard a small group of people talking.

“Did you see the little green critter Y/n bought today? He was so cute.” One shop keeper gushed to the others.

“Are you sure it was a pet?” Another asked.

“What else could it be?” The third questioned.

“Well she takes various odd jobs; she could be using it as bait for some kind of beast, or shopping for diner for someone she needs to protect. I heard bringing fresh living meat is good when they’re worried about their clients being poisoned.” The second responded.

“But then why would she take it to her house and not the office?”

“How do you know she went home?”

“Because her office is that way,” they gesture behind me before turning around and gesturing the opposite way, “that’s how she gets home and that’s the way she went.”

“Whatever, who knows with her.”

Seeing as how this is my best lead, I run in the direction they gestured hoping Grogu is okay and this person isn’t planning on making him a meal. The odds that this person didn’t know what he was and try to collect some kind of reward is slim to none, at least not with my experience. Pulling my blaster, I prepare for trouble as I spot a medium-sized home in the distance. Slowly approaching, I check the perimeter, seeing a woman lying in a hammock, a sudden flash of green beside her gaining my attention. Walking as quickly but quietly as possible, I advance on the woman, only to see Grogu, squirming under her arm. Closing in on her, I raise my blaster, preparing my shot, when her eyes fly open, surprising me.

**Normal POV**

You can feel the kid wriggling under your arm, why he’s maneuvered himself under there you have no idea, but it’s getting old fast. Just as your about to move him, you hear something moving towards you. Opening your eyes, you see a man in armor with his blaster drawn. Flipping out of the hammock on the opposite side with the child tucked into one arm, you pull your blaster, aiming for his unprotected throat.

“Drop it asshole,” you say as you put the kid back on the stump.

“Not happening,” he replies firing a shot at you just as you fire at him.

His shot lands first in your shoulder and it throws yours off, pinging off his chest plate while you lose your balance. The Mandalorian quickly advances on you and kicks the gun from your hand. Pulling a blade from your boot, you slice at the Mando multiple times, cutting his hand and the underside of his arm. Swiping your feet out from under you, the Mandalorian jumps on you when you hit the ground, trying to remove the knife from your hand. As you lay there struggling with him, you see the small green child running towards you, something in one hand, but he drops it as he rests his hands on your bleeding shoulder as soon as he gets within reach.

The Mandalorian stops struggling with you as he watches the child, whose eyes are closed in concentration. As you study the little green beans face, you almost miss when the Mandalorian moves off your body. To your surprise, the wound on your shoulder begins to heal until there’s nothing left to show you were injured besides bloody clothes. When the kid releases you, he sits down picking up the object he dropped and bringing it to his mouth. As you sit up, you realize it’s the ball on the hilt of the knife you put on your hip. ‘ _That little shit_ ’ you think as you watch him, ‘ _he stole my knife while I was sleeping._ ’

“That’s not a toy,” you say pulling your knife from his grasp, causing him to make a small distressed sound.

“Who are you?” The Mandalorian asks, watching you carefully.

“I’ll ask you the same thing, and why are you on my property _attacking me_?” You respond, standing up with the child in your arm, as he nestles into it falling asleep.

“I’m his caretaker,” the Mandalorian motions to the kid who's now snoring.

“If you care for him, why did he follow me home?” You ask defensively, knowing he’s about to accuse you of kidnapping. “He snuck into my bag and when I took him out, he clung to my leg as I walked home.”

“He did what?” Mando asked looking at the sleeping child who had a death grip on your shirt.

“Is that odd for him?”

“Yes, he normally only stays next to me when we are out. He doesn’t go next to many others.”

“Well…he’s sleeping now, why don’t we go inside and I can look at that wound while he sleeps.” You gesture to the cuts you made on his arm and lead him inside.

Setting the child down on your couch, you have to pry his fingers off your clothes before you head back to the kitchen, motioning for Mando to sit down and pull his sleeve back. As you begin setting the equipment out, you feel a tug on your clothes and look down, both you and Mando watch as the child climbs into your lap and falls asleep instantly. Glancing at Mando, his body language shows that he’s stunned by what the kid’s doing.

“He’s friendly with others, but never to this degree. He must trust you, for some odd reason.” Mando says thoughtfully as you dress his hand.

“What are you doing on this planet?”

“I’m here to resupply and find one of my bounties…while I normally wouldn’t ask this, he seems to trust you, and I’d feel better if I could leave him somewhere safe. Do you think you could watch him?” Mando asks, watching your reaction carefully.

“I’m used to babysitting people, not children and normally I get paid,” you respond before sighing as you glance at the child. “Fine…but who are you hunting?”

“A man named Odril Staz, he’s wanted for-”

“Just about every illegal thing known in the galaxy, I know him, everyone here knows him, but he stays on the other side of the planet.” You say cutting Mando off as you pull a map up in your projector. “This town here is pretty much lawless; no one goes there unless they have a death wish. This building here is Staz’s hideout; it’s manned by about 40 armed people, the best psychopaths the galaxy has to offer. Once a shootout starts there, you’re gonna get people from all over the town joining in, they love that stuff. Taking a ship anywhere near the area is a no go, they have sensors set up for air travel, your best bet is to approach with a speeder and sneak in at night, sometime after 11 that way most of them will be drunk.”

As you set the child on the table, you clean up the medical supplies you used on Mando while he studies your map.

“Is there a place to rent a speeder around here?” He asks, plotting a course.

“Yes, but they won’t rent to anyone heading to that town, those tend not to return,” you smirk in response, hiding your laugh from the Mandalorians exasperated sigh.

“Do you have a bike I could use?” He asks, causing you to freeze as you try to think of an answer. “I saw the fuel tanks outside, which means you have something.”

“So let me get this straight, you want me to watch your kid and lend you my bike free of charge?” You question, spinning around to stare at him.

“Yes.”

“Fine...but you have to replace the medical supplies I used on you.”

“Deal.”

Putting the kid back on the couch, you lead the Mandalorian out to your shed, where two speeder bikes are sitting. Once he leaves, you head to pull your laundry off the drying line, only to see a tired-looking green child standing under the sheets.

“Hey kiddo,” you call causing him to turn around and run to you, “you’re caretaker will be back in a few days, meantime you’re staying here to help around the house and have some fun.

He coos in response before looking around. Setting him down, you begin removing the laundry from the line and handing it to him to fold, laughing as he occasionally is caught in the bigger fabrics.

_________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since the Mandalorian left you and the child got into everything. You never thought of yourself as the type of woman to become a mother, but here you were raising and caring for an unruly and sweet child just like a mother would do. Having grown slightly attached to the little guy, you almost dreaded the thought of him being taken away. When you finally settled him down for the night, after he removed all the frogs from your garden, you went outside to relax. Opening your backdoor, you’re greeted by shiny Beskar armor and an exhausted man standing outside.

“I’ve returned…for the child,” he yawns as he struggles to stay standing. Stepping aside, you wave him in and make him follow you.

“You can sleep here,” you state, opening the door to your guest bedroom, “sleep, catch up on your rest then you can talk. Help yourself to the food if you need it.”

Leaving the Mandalorian to rest, you sit on the couch, not aware how tired you are until you lean back, dozing off when your head rests against the back.

____________________________________________________

It took two days for the Mandalorian to recover from whatever happened during his travels, but once he did recover and ate his food, he was ready to leave. As he said goodbye, the child ran to you and clung to your leg tightly, not wanting to let go. However, when Mando began to walk away he ran after him as well, seemingly confused as to whom he wanted to stay with.

“You could…come with me.” Mando offered.

“Thanks, but I’m not the babysitting and caretaking type. I like action,” you reply, rubbing the baby’s ears as he coos at you sadly.

“I could always use a hunting partner; we would split the care for the child. He seems attached to you, and I would hate to disappoint him.”

“I don’t know…”

“I could also use a mechanic on board; things are always breaking down on my old ship. Plus, I can pay you handsomely.”

“You’re serious about this?” You ask, surprised that he’s still pushing.

“Of course.”

“I would, but I’d need another day here to get everything in order.”

“I can wait,” he replies, setting the child in his bassinet. “That will give me time to get your room situated.”

“…ok, you got yourself a partner.” You tell him, shaking his hand after he nods.

Watching him walk away, you feel slightly giddy at the prospect of leaving this planet, excited to begin traveling again. Heading inside to make some calls and pack your things, you manage to get everything squared away relatively fast. Approaching the _Razor Crest_ you cringe at the sight of it, understanding immediately why he needed a mechanic on board for such a ship.

“Is there a problem?” He questions you as the child sits on the ground begging to be picked up.

“No, but I know why you need a mechanic with you, this thing is ancient.” You exclaim looking around inside. “It’s definitely seen better days.

“Are you changing your mind about joining me?”

“No, I love a challenge.”

“Well, I’m sure you will be supplied with more than your fair share of challenges here.”

“Good, I’m looking forward to the challenge.”

“Good, welcome aboard,” he says, smile evident in his voice as he spoke.

Taking a look around, you smile to yourself, until you hear what sounds like metal grinding before it sounds like it falls. Your unasked question is met with a tired sigh.

“I guess you can start fixing the ship now,” Mando calls to you from upstairs.

“I guess I can,” you reply taking your screwdriver out, and getting to work in your new home. “Welcome aboard indeed.”


End file.
